


The Master's Favour

by sharpestpleasures



Category: Dragon Age II, Original Work
Genre: Anal Plug, Breastfeeding, Chastity Device, Clit Fucking, Cock Warming, Dick with no balls, Drugging, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Feminization, Forced Piss Drinking, Fucking Machines, Humiliation, Lactation, Large Breasts, Large Clit, Living Cock Sleeve, M/M, Object Insertion, Objectification, Partial Castration, Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slavery, Somnophilia, Watersports, chemical castration, cock nursing, magical castration, small cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharpestpleasures/pseuds/sharpestpleasures
Summary: Nellaros is only sixteen, and hasn't been in Danarius' service very long. He's content to work hard and have a roof over his head, and not draw any attention to himself. But then comes an opportunity to earn the Master's favour.
Relationships: Danarius (Dragon Age)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 208





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So. I apologize to everyone who is subscribed to me for my other fics. While I still love Hannigram, I've rather burned myself out on engaging very much in the fandom. I would like to finish the one sequel I planned to write, but I just don't know when that will happen.
> 
> At any rate, I've got some new demons to exorcize, and while it's a niche fic in a niche fandom, I do feel that it's not necessary to know much about the world to enjoy the story. If the tags have something that appeals to you.

Fenris had escaped. Fenris, the favoured. Fenris, the prized. The estate was in chaos with Danarius' temper, after he'd failed to retrieve Fenris from the Fog Warriors. Slaves were beaten and bled. Lesser mages, too. Many feared for their safety - would Danarius kill them all? He seemed primed to blame anyone who displeased him for his loss.

Eventually, though, things calmed. Danarius' apprentice, Hadriana, was charged with finding Fenris and returning him home. She was Danarius’ greatest pupil, so no one doubted she would be successful. Danarius was still mourning, angry, but he was satisfied that his most precious property would be returned to him.

No one could truly fill the void left by Fenris, but there were plenty of slaves who could fulfill one need or another. Danarius decided to see it as an opportunity to try to create another warrior as fierce and deadly, if not as beautiful as Fenris. He knew, now, the ideal conditions under which someone might survive the process. And he thought he might as well look for a new pleasure slave, as well. If he couldn't have them all in one, he would take what he could get.

So, in better spirits, he called for Lessara - his oldest and most trusted slave - and set her to help him with ‘reorganizing the household’.

* * *

A selection of slaves was lined up in the dining hall. Nellaros stood in his place among them, burning with curiosity as to why they were there. He also wondered whether there was any sort of rhyme or reason to the way Lessara had arranged them. It wasn't hair or skin colour. There were all variations of colouring side by side. It wasn’t age. His friend Belery, who was only a year older than him at seventeen, was several spaces away from him.

It wasn't fitness, either. On either side of him were larger slaves, contrasting sharply with his own delicate features. A human woman, hardy and thick from working the fields, and a dwarven man. The dwarf was much shorter, but he was as broad as two of Nellaros.

Before he had a chance to ask Lessara anything, Danarius entered the hall. Everyone fell silent. Postures straightened. Lessara greeted him with a low bow. They were at the opposite end, so Nellaros couldn't hear what she said as she gestured towards the line.

Danarius nodded and waved a dismissive hand at Lessara. She bowed again and stepped back a few paces. Then, Danarius began to separate the slaves into groups. A mousy-looking elf girl, to stand by Lessara. A larger, muscled human - Nellaros couldn't tell the gender - was directed to a particular rug, off to the side. Soon, there were four groups, and a pattern began to emerge.

Many of the fittest slaves were together. The most beautiful - mostly elves - were clustered by the head table. The group by the door to the kitchen appeared to be what Nellaros thought of as average. Neither fit, nor particularly beautiful. The fourth group was a strange mix of fit and unfit, beautiful and ugly. Nellaros couldn’t imagine what the groups were for.

Danarius continued down the line, and stopped in front of a weeping elven woman. He sneered and gestured for Lessara to come. This time, they were close enough for Nellaros to hear.

"What is the meaning of this? Why have you brought me such a pitiful creature?"

Lessara bowed again, and shot a glare at the woman in question. "A thousand apologies, Master. She was not weeping when I brought her."

Danarius clicked his tongue. "I can't even see her face properly with all that," he waved vaguely at the woman, "going on."

"I will have her removed to be punished, Master."

"No, no. I suppose it can't be helped. Take her over there." Danarius pointed to the mixed group. "It's about time I went to the slave market again, anyway."

While Lessara led the woman to the group, Danarius glanced at the human woman beside Nellaros and sighed. "I believe we are finished, here. I grow tired of this work, and there is much more to be done."

Finished? No! There were still half a dozen slaves left in the line. What was to become of them, if they weren't chosen for anything at all? This could be his only chance to make something better of himself. Opportunities for slaves to improve their situation didn’t exactly come often. Hardly at all.

He fought the urge to draw attention to himself, despite the crushing disappointment in his gut. Danarius turned away, and Lessara prepared to dismiss the remaining slaves. The dwarf beside him was not nearly so patient or obedient, however. He spat out a curse, loud enough for Danarius to hear. Several gasps echoed through the hall.

Danarius turned, venom in his eyes. His gaze found the dwarf. “I do hope my ears have deceived me. Would you mind repeating that?”

The dwarf fell to the ground at Danarius’ feet. “Forgive me, Master, I didn’t mean you! It was… I forgot myself, Master, I--”

Danarius kicked the dwarf away, sneering. “Didn’t mean me? Whyever would I think one of my slaves would be so impudent? Surely you couldn’t have directed such words at me. Who, then? Who has upset you so that you would… _forget_ yourself so easily?”

He looked up. Nellaros shrank back, drawing Danarius’ eye. The venom shifted to something more predacious. The dwarf was all but forgotten. “Well, now. I nearly missed you, didn’t I.” He straightened, as though recomposing himself. “Let us not fall prey to ugly tempers over ugly words, hm? Especially in front of such pretty things. … This one goes to the second group. The rest can go with the last.”

“As you command, Master.” Lessara’s voice was tight. Nellaros looked over, but could see nothing in her expression that betrayed her thoughts.

It didn’t matter, though. The Master had seen him! Maker bless that stupid dwarf, he hadn’t been forgotten after all! Nellaros hid a foolish grin behind his hand as he was taken to the group of beautiful slaves. He was certain they were to be given a chance to earn Danarius’ favour, and he was giddy with excitement.

To be favored by one’s master was an honor. One got better meals, finer clothes. Jewelry with which to adorn oneself. If a master was particularly well off, one might get the privilege of one’s own room in which to sleep. Wonderfully scented oils in which to bathe. One could be almost as pampered as the noblest lord, but for the few tasks one was given especially by the master. That’s what Lessara had taught Nellaros, when he first arrived. He knew nothing of slavery before then, except that it existed.

* * *

The group - made up of six slaves in total - was directed to the baths. Being that bathing oils were her specialty, Lessara accompanied them. She was in a state, though, scowling and hurrying them along as though they were in some kind of trouble.

Nellaros scurried up to walk beside her. “Where did they take the others?”

“Don’t you concern yourself with anything but your own business, child. Ugh! Maker take that damned fool dwarf!”

“What did he do?” Nellaros asked, absolutely concerned with anything that wasn’t his own business.

They reached the bath, and Lessara ushered them along to the changing area. To everyone, she commanded, “Get undressed and drop your clothes for Eldis to take.” Then, to Nellaros, “He ran his mouth is what he did. Nothing to be done about it, now. I said mind your business, so run along and do as you’re told.”

Pouting didn’t work on Lessara, but Nellaros tried it anyway. Rolling her eyes, she gave him a gentle shove towards a bench. Nellaros removed his sandals, then his tunic and trousers, folding them neatly out of habit. He handed everything to the laundry slave, Eldis, then went to stand with the others.

He noted with some pride that his skin was less marked than most of the others. Only a few faint scars here and there from childhood. Though he lived on the streets of Antiva for a time, he had still been protected by his mother and older brothers as best they could. Until the slavers got them all, but none of them had reason to be particularly violent with Nellaros. And he’d come to learn that there was value in such things, so it was likely the slavers were careful for that very reason.

When Lessara saw that everyone was undressed, she shooed them all toward the bathing pools. “Alright, get yourselves cleaned up! Clear your bowels over there, then get into the tub. Scrub very well everywhere, the Master’ll be inspecting you all soon. Behind the ears! Get those crevices! Valoris! Less giggling and more washing, foolish girl!”

While they bathed, Nellaros had a chance to see who else was in their group. The elven girl, Valoris, he recognized from the kitchens, though they’d never really had occasion to speak. She had fiery red hair, striking amber eyes, and was covered in freckles over her almond skin. She was on the slim side, but had an overall pleasant shape. Lessara once said that she had a head full of nugs, which Nellaros took to mean she was possibly very stupid. Dilva he knew rather well. A human woman, about ten years older than him, with a cascade of tightly curled dark brown hair, darker brown eyes, and the most beautiful bronze skin. She was soft and curvy, in a way that made Nellaros want to snuggle her (though he didn’t actually do it). They often ended up working together cleaning chamber pots and changing linens. She was pleasant enough, though she was prone to fits of sobbing when she didn’t get the linens perfectly smooth on the bed.

Apart from Nellaros himself, there were three males. Ilrith, a particularly brash human who worked most often in the stables. He was tanned and lean, light brown hair kept in a low ponytail and clear, blue eyes. Nellaros thought he was around Dilva’s age. There was Cylan, an elf so soft-spoken and shy that everyone thought he was mute for the first few weeks he was there. Until he was prompted to shout at another slave for stealing his bread. He was slim, looking a bit younger than his twenty years, with honey-blond hair he kept in a braid and warm, brown eyes.

The other man, also an elf, Nellaros had only seen once or twice since arriving at the estate. Lessara had called him Feydis. He looked to be the oldest of them, more angular and broad, and his dark brown hair cropped short. His grey eyes looked tired, but Nellaros had no idea what his role was at the estate, so he couldn’t guess as to what made them that way.

The more Nellaros looked at the others, the more he doubted his own place. His nearly waist-length, coffee-brown hair and unmarred, pecan skin were points of pride, but they were all so beautiful, and so much more… developed than he was. Valoris and Ilrith were at least eighteen, and the others were all older, while he was only sixteen. Had the Master made a mistake? It did happen, once or twice, that Nellaros was mistaken for a particularly flat-chested woman, but the Master had a good enough look at him, hadn’t he?

Lost in thought, Nellaros didn’t hear Lessara calling for them all to get out of the bath. He yelped in surprise at the firm hand that grasped his arm. It was Ilrith, smirking at him as he tugged him out of the pool.

“Daydreamin’s over, kid. Time to see the Master.”

Lessara shook her head at Nellaros. “Dry yourselves off, now. Quick as you can. The Master won’t be kept waiting.”

“What about our clothes?” Nellaros patted himself down with a towel.

The corners of Lessara’s mouth twitched downward. The tiniest crack in her otherwise iron facade. “You won’t be needing those. The Master will be inspecting you. No more questions, Nel, or I’ll have you whipped!”

She wouldn’t. Nellaros knew she wouldn’t, but he shut up just the same. Lessara was worried about something. The tightness in her voice earlier, the rigid way she’d been ordering them around. Now this... For the first time, Nellaros had the sense that he might not have been chosen to be favoured.


	2. Chapter 2

They were taken to the Master’s private chambers - the outermost room in which Danarius took his breakfast, and sometimes entertained special guests. Again, they were lined up side by side, with enough space between them for someone to walk. It was chilly with no clothing on. Nellaros curled his toes in an attempt to warm them, to little effect. He was annoyed, too, that they had been rushed so forcefully into drying off and getting here, but the Master was nowhere to be seen.

Ten minutes later, Danarius arrived. It felt like hours to Nellaros, shivering as he was in the cold. How did everyone else seem fine?

“Ah, everyone is here!” Danarius rubbed his hands together. “Shall we get started?”

“As you will, Master.” Lessara bowed and stepped back to stand by the wall. 

No one was going to tell them what was happening. Nellaros suspected he was the only one who didn’t know. 

Danarius washed his hands in a basin, held by another slave. After wiping his hands dry, he came to stand before Cylan, the quiet one, and grabbed his chin to force his face upward. Apparently pleased with what he saw, he next pushed his thumb against Cylan’s lips. Cylan didn’t part them, which did not please Danarius. Frowning, he ran his hand down Cylan’s chest, fingertips brushing over his nipple, which drew… no reaction at all. 

Under his breath, Danarius muttered, “That won’t do.” Then, louder, “Stand over there.”

Cylan’s face fell. “Master,” he said, then stepped to where he was told.

Dilva was next. She received similar treatment. A closer look at her face. Prodding at her mouth - though she did part her lips. A light gasp when Danarius lightly grazed her nipples. Pleased, he moved his hand down between Dilva’s legs, pressed his fingers against the folds, there. Dilva shifted her feet apart, just a touch.

“Very good. Has this one had any children?” Danarius directed the question to Lessara.

“One, Master. Before she came into your charge.”

Hand still between Dilva’s legs, Danarius brought his other to tweak one of her nipples. “Hm. Pity. I suppose I should have asked before you brought her. Oh well. Stand over there, with the other one.”

Dilva bit her lip and bowed her head. “Yes, Master.”

Then, to Valoris. She was told to stand behind Danarius, rather than to the side. He seemed very pleased with her. Upon parting Ilrith’s lips, Danarius found he was missing teeth. Ilrith was told to stand with Dilva and Cylan. Feydis fared better, until his cock got hard in Danarius’ hand.

“Oh, no. This one is far better for studding. He’s in excellent condition for it. Perhaps…” Danarius glanced at Dilva. “Ah, such offspring could fetch a good price.”

Lessara nodded. “I will arrange it, Master.”

Feydis was told to stand with the others.

Nellaros trembled, as much from fear as from the cold. Whatever Danarius was looking for, Nellaros was certain he didn’t have it. The only experience he’d had with anything sexual was with Belery, another slave with whom he shared his quarters, and it was little more than exploratory touches and snuggling. There was no way he had the skill or knowledge to please his master.

As soon as Danarius’ eyes reached Nellaros’ face, they brightened. He tipped Nellaros’ face with one finger, thumbing at his lower lip. “My, but isn’t this a pretty one. I don’t recall such striking green eyes among any of my slaves.”

“He’s not been with us very long, Master. He tends to the guest rooms.” The tightness was back in Lessara’s voice.

“Ah, that explains it.” He pressed his thumb against Nellaros’ lips. A little sound escaped as Nellaros parted them, which brought a light flush to his cheeks. Danarius smiled. “Very pretty indeed.”

Danarius moved on to lightly run his fingers over Nellaros’ chest. Nellaros bit his lip, trying not to make another embarrassing sound. No one else had made any sound, not even Valoris, so he was determined not to. Despite his efforts, he still whimpered at the touch. Danarius chuckled and pinched a nipple. Nellaros couldn’t help letting out a surprised ‘ah!’, and blushed harder.

“No need to be embarrassed, little elf. It feels good, does it not?”

Nellaros nodded.

“It’s only natural to react when something feels good. Virgin?” The question was directed at Lessara.

“Far as I know, Master.”

Danarius looked at Nellaros, as though to pose the question to him as well. When Nellaros nodded, he seemed satisfied and moved his hand down to Nellaros’ cock. Nellaros pressed his lips together, muffling another surprised sound. Danarius was delighted. 

He looked down and let out a laugh. "Oh that is rather small, isn't it! Hardly worth the trouble. How old is he?" 

"Sixteen, Master." 

"Old enough that he won't be getting any bigger." Danarius didn't sound disappointed, though. Which didn't help Nellaros' embarrassment at all, but at least the Master was pleased. Enough that he stroked Nellaros until he was hard. "It hardly grows when simulated, either. Look! Compared to that other one, it's rather hysterical, isn't it?" 

Lessara didn't look. "Indeed, Master." 

Tears stung Nellaros' eyes. He understood, now, why Belery had reacted with surprise the first time they'd bared themselves to each other. Except Belery had been kind. He didn't say anything to hint that Nellaros was unusually small. 

He sniffled, wiping at his eyes. 

If Danarius noticed, he gave no indication. He gave Nellaros' dick a little squeeze, then let go to step behind him. 

"Touch your ankles, little elf." 

"W-wh--" 

"Do as you're told, Nel." Lessara sounded pained. 

Nellaros bit his lip and bent down to touch his ankles. It was a uniquely vulnerable position, made worse between the cold and embarrassment. 

He twitched at Danarius' finger as it rubbed against his hole. He clenched when Danarius pressed against it, refusing him entry. 

"Definitely a virgin. How delightful." He kept rubbing at the pucker, as though to coax Nellaros open. "Take those two to the undercroft," he jutted his chin at Cylan and Ilrith, "and deal with those two as you see fit. I would like them to begin breeding as soon as possible." 

"As you will, Master." 

Nellaros whimpered. The more Danarius rubbed, the stranger it felt. Still, he clenched. 

"Oh, and take the woman to her new chamber. I won't require her tonight." 

"Yes, Master." 

"You are dismissed." 

Nellaros heard the shuffling of feet, and the door close. He was alone with the master, humiliated, afraid. 

"Straighten up, for now." Danarius finally stopped his torturous rubbing, and came back around to stand in front of Nellaros. He was grabbing himself through his robes. "Have you ever sucked a cock, little elf?" 

There had been a few occasions, when he and Belery positioned themselves to suck and lick each other at the same time. Belery never seemed concerned with skill or technique, though. Nellaros decided that it didn't count. 

He shook his head, hands covering his shame. 

"Don't cover yourself up, little elf. You are here for my pleasure, and it pleases me to see you. Come, to the bedroom." 

Nellaros followed Danarius into the next room. As with all things in Tevinter, the bedroom was ostentatious in its decor. The bed was far larger than Nellaros thought necessary, sitting in the centre of the room with a great canopy, and an absurd number of pillows. 

Danarius took a pillow and dropped it on the floor at his feet as he sat on the bed. He untied his robes and opened them to expose his hard cock, a bead of precome glistening at the tip. It wasn't a particularly attractive cock. But Danarius wasn't a particularly attractive man. He was old, and his nose was too sharp, his eyebrows too bushy. Not to mention his beard. 

"Kneel, here." 

Fear kept Nellaros rooted to the spot. 

"Do as I say, little elf, or I'll have to punish you." 

"Y-yes, Master. I'm sorry--" 

"Don't apologize, get on your fucking knees." 

Face burning hot with shame, Nellaros quickly dropped to the pillow. 

Danarius smiled, as though he didn't know that Nellaros was terrified. Or he didn't care. 

"Now put that pretty little mouth to its proper use. Your first lesson." 

Squeezing his eyes shut, Nellaros leaned forward and took Danarius' cock into his mouth. It tasted horrible. Nellaros didn't know if it was because Danarius hadn't cleaned himself beforehand, or if that's just how it tasted, but it was awful. Before he could pull away, though, Danarius had a hand on the back of Nellaros' head to keep him there. 

"Use your tongue, boy! Some pressure, ah, there!" He pushed on Nellaros' head, forcing himself deeper with a groan. "Yes, yes, just like that. Suck." 

Drool dribbled down Nellaros' chin. When he gagged, Danarius pulled back just long enough for Nellaros to settle, then thrust back in again. Nellaros’ lips went numb. His neck hurt, and his jaw was sore. At last, after what felt like hours, Danarius tensed up and gripped Nellaros’ hair to release down his throat. 

But Danarius didn’t let Nellaros pull away. He held him there, cock twitching with his shallow thrusts.

“Look at me, little elf. Show me those pretty eyes.”

Nellaros looked up, eyes watery with the tears of discomfort. He couldn’t feel his lips, but he was certain they were raw from the friction. Still, Danarius seemed pleased as he brought his thumb to run along the stretched seam of Nellaros’ mouth. 

“Beautiful.” He pulled out of Nellaros’ mouth, but replaced his cock with his fingers, feeling around against cheek and tongue. “Such a lovely texture. Up on the bed, now. Get on your hands and knees.”

It hurt to stand after kneeling so long. Nellaros clambered onto the bed without much grace, as his legs felt wobbly and strange. He got into position, trembling and fraught with nerves. He heard Danarius get off the bed, the slide of a drawer. The pop of a cork from a bottle. 

The bed dipped with Danarius’ weight, and then his hand was at the small of Nellaros’ back, rubbing in soothing little circles. “Relax, little elf. This won’t hurt or harm you. I don’t like to break my things unless they bore or upset me. You wouldn’t upset me, would you?”

Nellaros let out a shaky breath. “N-no, Master.”

“Of course not. Now this will be a little cold, at first, but then you will be very, very warm.”

That was all the warning Nellaros got before something cold dripped down the cleft of his ass, between his cheeks. He cried out, then bit his lip for fear of being too loud. Lessara had always stressed the importance of a slave’s silence.

“You needn’t hold back here, my little darling. I want to hear you.”

Danarius rubbed his thumb against Nellaros’ hole, slicking it with the oil that still dripped down, tickling Nellaros’ balls.

Nellaros twitched and whimpered.

“Yes, it feels very good, doesn’t it.”

Danarius pressed. Though Nellaros was still tight and resisting, the oil eased the way for Danarius’ thumb to slide in. Nellaros gasped and jerked forward, away from the intrusion, but Danarius was ready with a firm hand on Nellaros’ hip to keep him in place.

“Be still, elf, and take your lesson. You’ll be taking my cock soon enough.”

This was his lesson? His training? Was this what it was to be favoured by the master? To be used for his pleasure in such a way? Oh, but why hadn’t Lessara told him _this_? He struggled to relax, pressing his face into his folded arms. Every time his hole loosened just a little, Danarius pushed his thumb in deeper. Nellaros felt like he needed to evacuate his bowels, but he knew there was nothing there apart from his master.

“Good, good. You had better learn to enjoy it, little elf, or I shall be very disappointed. It would be a shame to send you to be bled with the others. Such a pretty thing like you.”

Bled? Oh, Maker! It hadn’t occurred to Nellaros that Cylan and Ilrith would be used for blood magic. That was the price for disappointing the master. But they hadn’t done anything, had they? Not really. They were obedient, and beautiful, they couldn’t help if they didn’t react the way the master wanted!

A sob escaped Nellaros’ lips.

“Cry if you like, my sweet little darling. It sounds close enough to pleasure for me.” 

Danarius’ thumb reached as deep as it could go. Nellaros felt uncomfortably full, he didn’t want to think of Danarius’ cock inside him. It was so much larger than a thumb. He cried out as Danarius wiggled his thumb, feeling along the flesh of Nellaros’ inner walls. He tried shifting forward again, more instinctive than purposeful, but Danarius held fast onto his hip.

If it was supposed to feel good, Nellaros thought he might possibly be broken. It wasn’t exactly painful, but nothing about it was pleasurable, either. It was just… an uncomfortable intrusion, a strange pressure in areas he’d never felt before. Stranger still, when Danarius began to move his thumb. 

“There you are. Isn’t that nice? It will feel even better when I fill you with my cock, you’ll see.”

Nellaros couldn’t imagine it could feel good at all. The friction was only made bearable by the oil, and Danarius’ thumb still felt only like something passing through the wrong way. Nellaros wept softly, wiping his tears and snot against his arm. He clung to Lessara’s words about the master’s favour. The lovely baubles and decadent meals. The fine clothes and special treatment. He hoped Danarius meant to give him something of the tales Lessara spun. It couldn’t have been a lie, could it? Lessara wasn’t the sort to lie.

“Such a lovely virgin hole. Pity I haven’t found an effective incantation to keep it this way. Ah, well.” Danarius finally removed his thumb, giving Nellaros’ ass an amiable pat while he released his hold on Nellaros’ hip. “Stay relaxed, little elf, your final lesson for the evening is coming.”

And then something cold and solid, a bit thicker than Danarius’ thumb, was shoved inside. It was longer, too, though Nellaros couldn’t tell by how much. He felt the flared end of it as Danarius pushed it all the way.

“Turn around and sit, elf. You best get used to this feeling as well. I expect my things to be ready for use at all times. You are not to remove it except for cleaning yourself, or taking my cock. Do you understand?”

Still weeping, Nellaros carefully turned around. The urge to push the plug out was difficult to fight. It popped out a little just as he managed to sit, drawing a hiccuped breath. He was impaled. He was going to die, held open this way. There was no way his body could endure being plugged up like this. Was there?

Danarius smirked and grabbed Nellaros’ chin between two fingers. “Look at you, pretty little thing. I daresay you’re the prettiest I’ve ever had. A little young for my tastes, but perhaps that will be to my benefit as well. Wait here, my darling, I must take care of some business before bed. You may have some of the water and fruit on the table, but touch nothing else.”

As soon as Danarius was out the door, Nellaros allowed himself to let out the noisy, miserable sobs he’d been holding back. He was angry at Lessara, for not warning him of the cost of the master’s favour - if, in fact, that’s what this was. He was angry at Danarius, which terrified him, shamed him. He was supposed to be grateful for the attention. Danarius was clearly pleased with him, and called him pretty. But Nellaros hadn’t known what Danarius wanted, and he felt like he was failing anyway. It would only be a matter of time before Danarius realized Nellaros wasn’t so pleasing after all, and then he’d be sent to the undercroft to be bled, and he would die.

But oh, he was thirsty. Sucking Danarius’ cock had made his mouth raw and dry. Nellaros stood - a slow and difficult process with the plug. He found walking to be strangely uncomfortable. He only made it a few steps before his ass pushed the plug out, sending it clattering to the floor. 

No! Danarius would be so angry if he came back to find the plug removed. He’d be punished. He’d be bled!

Nellaros dropped to the floor and wiped at the plug to clean it of dust. He got up to his hands and knees, reaching back to try and press the plug back inside. It refused, even with the oil. Nellaros was too unpracticed to understand how it worked, it was so different when he was doing it himself. Perhaps there was another way he could-- Oh! When it had slipped a little before, he’d sat on it to push it back in.

He repositioned himself upright, carefully lining up the plug and lowering himself onto it. He couldn’t calm his nerves, he was all clenched up, made worse for his building fear he would be punished. It didn’t help that he had no idea what he was doing.

The door opened. “I hope you weren’t too lonely-- Oh, dear.”

Nellaros’ sobs came anew, and he fell forward to his hands, letting the plug fall and roll away. “I’m so sorry, Master, it just fell out! I didn’t do it on purpose, I was getting the water, like you said, and it just--”

“Hush, little elf,” Danarius crouched down to pick up the plug. He brought it to the basin to wash it off. “On the bed with you.”

Shaking, terrified, Nellaros went back to the bed and got back on his hands and knees without prompting.

“Good boy.” Danarius gave no warning before he dripped more oil down Nellaros’ backside, then slid the plug home. As though Nellaros had just lost a part, and it was being replaced.

Nellaros let out a yelp, shoulders shaking with his tears. “Y-you’re not… angry with me, Master?”

“Not this time, sweet one. This is part of your training. Now get up and get your water.” Danarius patted Nellaros’ ass.

“But… I can’t, Master. I’ll drop it again!”

“No, you won’t. Go on, now.”

Nellaros was so thirsty. His head ached from all his crying, and he couldn’t imagine he was very pretty anymore. He remembered how Danarius had reacted to the crying woman earlier, in the dining hall. But Danarius was possibly giving him a chance to redeem himself. He had to try.

Carefully, he stood, watching Danarius the whole while for any guidance or reaction. He took a step, feeling the pressure in his ass like he needed to go.

“That’s it. Concentrate on keeping it inside. Soon you’ll know it so well, you won’t have to think about it at all.”

Keep it inside. He could do that. Like… holding it in? With a shaky breath, he took another step, clenching around the plug. Then another. And another. It was terribly uncomfortable. His body wanted to fight it, push it out. But Danarius was watching, and Nellaros needed to please him.

At last, he made it to the table, and guzzled down the water as though he’d just come from the desert. Danarius laughed and went to the dresser to remove his robes.

“When you’re done sating your thirst, go back to the bed. Faster, this time, you can do it.”

For all the gentle instruction, Danarius was not a patient man. He expected Nellaros to learn quickly, and would not be as kind were he to lose the plug again.Thankfully, Nellaros managed to make it back to the bed without incident, though he was flushed with the effort and frustration.

Now nude, Danarius returned to the bed, though he lingered beside it to take in the full sight of Nellaros. “Lay on your back.”

Wiping his tears as best he could, Nellaros shifted to lay on his back. He nearly went to cover his cock, but fought the urge. Danarius had said not to hide himself.

Danarius climbed into bed beside him, a hand moving to squeeze Nellaros’ little cock. “Such a delightfully small, useless thing. I’ve always wanted a slave with a small one. The larger ones get in the way. And they’re so ugly.”

Cheeks pink with a confused mix of embarrassment and pride, Nellaros looked up at Danarius. “Do I… please you, Master?”

“So far, little elf. There is much more to come, before you are perfect for me.” Danarius smiled and dipped his head down to suck at one of Nellaros’ nipples.

Nellaros gasped and arched in surprise, shifting the plug inside him in a way that was just this side of painful. He forced himself to relax, though it was difficult as Danarius sucked harder, pinching the nub between his teeth. This, too, was painful, but in a way that sent a strange shock down to Nellaros’ dick. It stiffened in Danarius’ hand.

To Nellaros’ disappointment, Danarius pulled his hand away. Instead, Danarius probed down between Nellaros’ legs to push against the plug. He sucked and licked and nibbled at the nub of Nellaros’ nipple as he worked the plug in and out of Nellaros’ hole. Just as it started to almost feel good, however, Danarius pulled away entirely.

Nellaros couldn’t help a sound of protest, reaching up as though to pull Danarius back.

Danarius chuckled. “I tire of this, for now. You’re going to use your mouth again.”

Of course. Because Nellaros was there for his Master’s pleasure, not his own. Danarius didn’t actually seem particularly concerned whether Nellaros was enjoying himself or not. And, Nellaros reminded himself, it didn’t matter. He was there to serve Danarius. His own pleasure could wait. Until his next bath, perhaps. Or if he found that Danarius was a heavy sleeper…

Danarius guided Nellaros down, laying back and urging Nellaros to settle between his legs. Nellaros took Danarius’ cock into his mouth, a whine escaping through his nose. His jaw still hurt, his mouth was so raw and sore. But Danarius paid no mind as he wound Nellaros’ hair in his fist and began to fuck his mouth.

“Tighter, elf, suck as you would your mother’s teat!”

The head of Danarius’ cock hit the back of Nellaros’ throat. He gagged, and Danarius pulled back just long enough for Nellaros to settle, then thrust back in again. Nellaros thanked the Maker that Danarius didn’t last as long this time, and did his best to swallow every drop of pungent seed Danarius had to give. Nellaros tried to pull away, but found himself held tight, with Danarius’ softening cock still in his mouth.

Danarius let out a satisfied sight. “No, darling, this is where you sleep. Your mouth is to keep my cock warm, unless I wish to use your little pussy. Do you understand?”

Glancing up awkwardly at Danarius, Nellaros nodded. How was his jaw supposed to relax this way? Tears stung the corners of his eyes all over again, barely soothed by Danarius gently stroking his head.

“If I have to relieve myself in the night, you must drink it up like a good little elf, too. Sleep well, my pet. Tomorrow is an exciting day.”

There was no way Nellaros would be able to sleep like this. Between the constant, uncomfortable pressure in his ass, and the soreness of his jaw, and knowing he would have to drink Danarius’ piss?! It was only the first night, and already Nellaros found himself cursing the dwarf, just as Lessara had. Still, he was tired, and eventually, he managed to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Nellaros was awakened by Danarius nudging his shoulder. In his sleep, he’d drooled all over Danarius’ cock, and it was uncomfortably dry and sticky in some places. He blinked up with bleary eyes, confused. Was it already morning?

“I have to piss, and I won’t have you drowning in your sleep. Wake up, boy, and close your lips around my cock.”

Oh.

With an unhappy whimper, Nellaros did as he was told. Danarius wasted no time in letting himself go inside Nellaros’ mouth, letting out a pleasured sigh.

“There we go. Perfect. Now make my cock hard, darling, and suck me clean. It helps me go back to sleep.”

There was to be no relief, Nellaros realized. Danarius’ appetite was greater than Nellaros imagined possible. He didn’t get a chance to react, either, before Danarius grabbed the back of Nellaros’ head to keep him still. His cock filled and swelled, stretching Nellaros’ jaw back up. The one small consolation was that apparently, while tired, Danarius didn’t feel the need to thrust hard or deep. He just pleasured himself with the tunnel of Nellaros’ mouth in a lazy sort of way, with shallow thrusts until he came with a groan.

“Suckle me, darling, get your nourishment. You need your strength.”

Nellaros had never heard of getting nourishment from a man’s penis, but he didn’t know very much of the world. He had no reason to doubt that Danarius meant what he said. So he suckled at Danarius’ cock, imagining it to be akin to a cow’s teat. It was much easier to swallow the whole thing while soft, though difficult to breathe when Danarius occasionally pushed Nellaros’ face down into pubic hair. He saw it as a good sign when he felt Danarius’ legs tremble, and heard little mewling whimpers from Danarius’ lips.

“Yes, yes, my pet,” Danarius breathed the words. “Relax now, and just keep it warm.”

* * *

In the morning, Nellaros woke to the sensation of the plug being worked in and out of his ass. He’d managed to sleep through Danarius moving and maneuvering him onto his stomach, and he had no idea how long Danarius had been using the plug.

“Good morning, my sweet little darling. You seemed so tired it seemed a shame to wake you, so I decided to play by myself for a little while. Would you like breakfast?”

The plug felt somehow bigger than the night before. Nellaros thought he’d have gotten used to it by now, but oh, how it pressed on his insides! He managed to nod and make an affirmative sound, though that was lost on a pained whimper.

“Get on your back.” Danarius pushed the plug back in and moved so Nellaros had room to do as he was told.

Nellaros rolled to his back. It was then that he realized something had changed. He looked down and saw that his cock and balls were covered by a soft, black velvet sack, tied off with a pretty gold bow.

“A temporary solution, my pet. It’s enchanted so that if your naughty little cock gets hard, the velvet will squeeze it until it calms down.”

That sounded horrible. Why was he not allowed to get hard? Why did that make him naughty?

“B-but Master… did I do something wrong?” The question burst out of him before he could stop himself.

Danarius didn’t seem upset, however. He merely chuckled and patted Nellaros’ cheek. “Of course not, little elf. But you won’t be needing to get hard for me. You’ll have much better things, like my cock inside you. I expect you’ll be able to take me this evening. The larger plug already moves so easily.”

Larger plug…? So it _was_ bigger! Nellaros wasn’t imagining things. He still didn’t believe that Danarius’ cock would feel better than getting his own stroked or sucked, but he wasn’t in a place to argue. He just nodded, obedient as ever.

“You learn as quickly as I hoped, my pet. I am very pleased indeed. Now, time for breakfast!”

Nellaros began to get up, but was stopped by Danarius’ hand on his chest. “Breakfast in bed, darling, stay put.”

Danarius swung a leg over to straddle Nellaros’ body, thick cock hanging down in Nellaros’ face. He was turned so that while Nellaros sucked his dick, he could continue to play with the plug.

Breakfast. Of course. The sustenance he was to get from Danarius’ cock, like he had in the night. He parted his lips as Danarius lowered himself down to the hilt. Nellaros choked at first, but found if he tilted his head just so, he could take the length more easily. His jaw was still sore, but a bit less than last night, so he counted his blessings there. He realized Danarius wasn’t going to move, just yet. This was a feeding, not a fucking, so Nellaros was to suckle and nurse at Danarius’ cock until he received Danarius’ seed down his throat.

It was difficult to concentrate on suckling with the plug spearing his ass. Danarius was less slow and gentle than before, presumably on the next stage of ‘training’. If the way he fucked Nellaros’ mouth was any indication, Nellaros realized his ass would have to get accustomed to a lot of friction, as well as girth. He had to endure it.

So Nellaros suckled, taking pride in the little sounds he was able to draw from his master, in the way his rhythm faltered as he fucked the plug in and out of Nellaros’ ass. No part of him felt pleasure, but it was Danarius’ pleasure that mattered.

“Oh, oh, such a good little pet,” Danarius moaned, distracted from moving the plug in favour of humping lightly into Nellaros’ mouth. “You love sucking Master’s cock, don’t you, because you know it will make you more beautiful, yes? Master’s milk will fill you and keep you healthy.”

Nellaros did want to be beautiful and healthy, if it pleased Danarius. He was supposed to love this, because it was good for him. Because it pleased his master. He hummed his agreement and, though it hurt, suckled harder, in earnest.

Groaning loudly, Danarius tensed all over as he came down Nellaros’ throat, pressing himself deeper, until his balls were suffocating Nellaros’ nose. He pulled away entirely before Nellaros started thrashing for air, laying on his back and panting.

“Darling boy, you are finally understanding your purpose, hm? What you were born for.”

“Yes, Master.” It hurt to speak! Nellaros’ voice was raspy, his throat sore. He couldn’t be too upset about it, though, when he saw that Danarius was pleased.

“Ah, but you’ve quite distracted me from your training. Come, sit on my chest and we will continue.”

There was still more? Did his master’s appetite never end? The pride he’d felt only moments before faded, but he did as he was told and straddled Danarius’ chest.

“Up on your knees for a moment. There you go. Now.” Danarius grabbed the plug from behind and pulled it out a few inches, until the flared end was against his chest. “Sit back down.”

Nellaros sat, brows knitting, biting his lip. Now that he was aware the plug was larger, it felt that much more difficult to relax around it. His ass met Danarius’ chest, though, and he let out a breath.

“Again. Don’t pout.”

Biting his lip again, Nellaros lifted his hips. He began to understand the purpose - Danarius meant for him to ride his cock this way. The thought was frightening. An impossible feat. He squeezed his eyes shut as he slid back down.

“Relax, my pet. Bear down. This is what you were made for.” Danarius stroked along Nellaros’ thighs, eyes trained on the plug.

It did get a little easier, the more Nellaros worked himself onto the plug. He wouldn’t call it pleasurable, but it wasn’t entirely unpleasant, either. He didn’t know how long he fucked the plug, but his thighs began to burn and tremble with the effort. Just when he thought his legs would give out, a knock came at the door.

“Come in!” Danarius pushed Nellaros off and grabbed a robe. He looked over at Nellaros and waved a hand. “Keep going, boy, you’re not finished with your morning training.”

Lessara came in with fresh robes. She did not glance anywhere near the bed. “Good morning, Master. I’ve brought your robes and the documents you asked for.”

“Ah, excellent! Set them over there.” Danarius gestured at the table, then stood in front of Nellaros at the bed. “Well? Get on with it, little elf!”

“Y-yes, Master.” Nellaros righted himself and held the plug beneath him so he could continue bearing down on it. The friction was starting to make his ass feel as raw as his mouth.

Satisfied, Danarius gave himself a few strokes before turning away, to Lessara. “How soon can we get the herbs I asked for?”

Nellaros wondered if this was a common sight for Lessara. She didn’t react to Nellaros’ predicament any more than Danarius stroking his cock. It frustrated him to think she’d known what Danarius wanted all this time, and that she never said a word.

“I’ve sent someone to the market this morning. If they can’t get it all, I have someone I can speak to this evening. If it pleases you, Master.”

“Mm. Yes, that will do.” Danarius squeezed precome from the tip of his cock and slicked it around the head. He turned back to Nellaros and crooked a finger for him to come closer. “Time to warm me up, little elf.”

That Nellaros had to do this in front of Lessara was humiliating. No one else had ever seen him this way, and she was the last person he’d choose to witness it. But he had no choice. He shuffled forward and opened his mouth to accept Danarius’ cock, while struggling to keep some kind of rhythm with the plug.

“Right… there. Very good. With your tongue.” Danarius patted Nellaros’ head, moving his hips slowly. He turned his head to look at Lessara. “Ah, and everything is ready for the neuter, yes? I think I’ll fuck him first, so perhaps tonight…”

Lessara bowed her head. “As you will, Master. I will let the doctor know.”

Danarius didn’t speak again right away. He moaned and fucked Nellaros’ mouth, as though content to let him simmer in the humiliation. Apparently, that pleased Danarius very much, shooting cum down Nellaros’ throat after only minutes. It was unsurprising that he didn’t pull out right away, as he also was content to let Nellaros suck and lick him clean.

“That’s a good boy. Eat up.” Then, to Lessara. “Oh, you’re still here. You are dismissed.”

Bowing again, Lessara turned and left the room. Nellaros burned with shame. Danarius had done that on purpose, for sure. He wanted Lessara to see. Nellaros couldn’t understand _why_, but he certainly understood that the desired result was his humiliation.

Danarius looked down at Nellaros and smiled, petting him like a spoiled cat. “On your hands and knees again, pet.”

Oh, Maker, when would Danarius let him rest? Nellaros pulled away to get in position, fighting back more tears. The master’s favour seemed very far away, and the master’s pleasure was no fun at all.

Once again, there was no warning when Danarius removed the plug from Nellaros’ ass. Nellaros barely felt the relief before another, larger plug was slid back in place. The tears came, and he whimpered softly until the plug was firmly seated inside.

“Almost there, my pet. You’ll keep that in until you’re ready for the next one. Now, I’ve got work to do, so come along.” Danarius patted the side of his leg, as though he were calling a dog.

There were no fine clothes. No decadent meals, nor pretty baubles. Danarius didn’t offer anything so much as a blanket as he led Nellaros out to the receiving chamber of Danarius’ private rooms. And he didn’t instruct Nellaros to kneel on the pillow under the desk so much as expect that Nellaros would know to do so. Luckily, Nellaros understood.

Danarius sat at his desk with the documents Lessara had brought, and shifted the chair forward. He left his robes undone, his soft cock out in the open in Nellaros’ face. Nellaros realized he was meant to warm Danarius here, too. He would not be left alone. He would not have a moment to himself, to cry, to pray to the Maker for some kind of relief.

With a shuddering breath, Nellaros adjusted his position to nestle between Danarius’ legs, and took the cock into his mouth. He was rewarded with a gentle stroke through his hair, over his cheek.

“Clever little darling. Ah, I have to piss.”

That was all the warning Nellaros got before he felt the hot liquid fill his mouth. He gagged, it was worse than before, when he’d been sleepy, but Danarius seemed to anticipate such a thing and held the back of Nellaros’ head.

“Mmh. Now suck-- gently! Gently. Just… like so, yes. I won’t have you distracting me while I work, but I can’t deny you what you want most, now can I?” He gave Nellaros another pet, and then went to his work.

Two hours went by. Nellaros’ entire body felt like he’d been run over by horses, every joint and muscle sore and stiff. His stomach growled for want of some actual food, but if Danarius heard it, he didn’t acknowledge it. The only indication Nellaros got that Danarius knew he was still there was the occasional petting or stroking his hair. Every so often, Danarius’ cock twitched. The only sounds were the scratch of quill on parchment, or the occasional thoughtful hum from Danarius.

Another hour. The pain gave way to numbness. Enough that Nellaros nearly dozed, gently suckling at Danarius’ cock like a pacifier. He barely stirred when he felt another hot stream of piss hit his tongue.

Danarius groaned as he relieved himself into Nellaros’ mouth, then grabbed the back of Nellaros’ head to begin bobbing him up and down. There was something different about the way Danarius fucked his mouth, this time. It was more like when Danarius was going back to sleep - lazy, almost idle. Thoughtless as scratching an itch. Nellaros wondered if Danarius even remembered who was sucking him, or if he thought that maybe there was just a nice warm, wet hold there for his convenience.

There seemed to be no push for release. Danarius moaned softly, both hands holding Nellaros’ head still while he worked his hips instead. He didn’t give any instruction - nothing about tongue or sucking or tightness. Nellaros didn’t know what to do, but he was helpless to ask for guidance.

“Maker, there’s no helping it.” Danarius slid back in his chair and tugged at Nellaros to stand. “Bend over the table, boy. I cannot wait any longer.”

Nellaros fell back to his knees, unable to stand. “W-what do you mean, Master?”

“Come now, I said on the table!” He pulled Nellaros up again, and shoved him over the table with little grace or gentleness. “I had intended to do this tonight, in the bed, but your virgin little hole has driven me mad with distraction!”

Oh. Oh, _no_. But the plug wasn’t quite that large, yet! Nellaros couldn’t take Danarius’ cock as he was now! He didn’t struggle, but he began to shiver with fear. And the tears came as Danarius pulled out the plug, and shoved two slick fingers inside. More oil was poured down his cleft and pressed into him with Danarius’ fingers, but then the fingers were gone, and a firm hand was on his hip.

“Remember how you bore down when you were on my chest, darling boy, and you will take it all!” And with that, Danarius lined himself up and pushed the head of his cock against Nellaros’ twitching hole.

“I can’t, Master! It’s too big!”

“Don’t complain, elf, you were made for this cock. You will take it.”

The bulbous head of Danarius’ cock breached the ring of muscle, and it was too much. Nellaros wailed. He’d thought the plug had impaled him before, but this was agony. As Danarius pushed further inside, Nellaros was stretched to his limit. Every inch of him burned with the intrusion, his hips angling to get away.

“Why do you fight this, little elf? You know your little hole wants to be filled. Else it wouldn’t have tempted me so. You want to please Master, don’t you?”

“Y-yes,” Nellaros sniffled. “I w-want to please you, Master. I-I’m sorry, I can’t--”

“No more snivelling.” Danarius pushed harder, sliding all the way in to the hilt. “There, now, you see? So very tight and hot for me, just swallowing me up like the greedy little fucktoy you are.”

He stayed there, buried in Nellaros’ ass, spreading the cheeks to see the way Nellaros’ pucker stretched, reddened and beautiful. And then he began to thrust. It wasn’t slow or lazy, now, but desperate and wild. Danarius fucked Nellaros with abandon, ignoring the cries of protest.

The edge of the table dug painfully into Nellaros’ dick, new sparks of agony shooting through his body with every thrust. He thought, maybe, it would have been better to be a disappointment and be sent away to be bled. His ass burned, his legs wouldn’t hold him, and he was certain his dick was going to fall right off from the repeated impacts of the table.

The rhythm changed, more erratic now. Danarius was close to orgasm. But just as his hips snapped in the telltale rhythm Nellaros had come to recognize, Danarius slowed, and held onto Nellaros as he stepped back.

He stayed inside Nellaros as he guided him to sit in his lap, arranging him so both legs hooked behind Danarius’.  
“Oh, I must see how you look, my darling pet. Just a moment…” He reached for a bell on his desk, and rang it.

Immediately, a slave entered the room. Like Lessara, he seemed unaffected by the sight of Nellaros, impaled and spread wide like a whore.

“What is your will, Master?”

“Get me a mirror so I can see how this elf takes my cock.”

The slave bowed. “Right away, Master.” He left as quickly as he came.

While they waited for the mirror, Danarius held Nellaros against his chest in such a way that he could fuck him in shallow, little thrusts of his hips. To keep himself hard, so he wouldn’t slip out.

It was an eternity before the mirror was brought before them. Nellaros stared in horror at the sight of himself, pink and flushed and _ruined_. His mouth was swollen and red. The velvet sack around his cock and balls somehow made him feel smaller than he was. And to make it all worse, the mirror could not stand on its own. Two slaves remained to keep the mirror propped up, while Danarius continued to fuck Nellaros in earnest.

Humiliated didn’t quite cover how Nellaros felt. He didn’t think he could face anyone ever again. He kept hoping that some part of it would become pleasurable, as Danarius had claimed it would, but all he felt was numbness and burning.

Danarius watched his cock disappear into Nellaros with hungry eyes. A few more thrusts, and finally, finally, he came with a shout, fucking through his orgasm until his cock began to soften.

“The plug! You, find the plug and give it here! Quickly!”

One of the slaves holding the mirror let go, leaving the other to compensate, and he scrambled to find the plug that had been carelessly tossed aside. The seed inside Nellaros was a new kind of burn, and it made his insides feel strangely full. Of course, he understood that he wouldn’t be allowed to let it leak out. If his mouth was to swallow his master’s nourishment, it was only natural that his ass should too.

The slave brought the plug, and Danarius manhandled Nellaros into position across his lap, ass in the air. He took the plug and shoved it home, then gently stroked Nellaros’ ass, as though he hadn’t just brutalized his poor, abused hole.

“Ah. Much better. I think I can finish my work, now. Back to your place, darling.”

Nellaros wasn’t sure how much more he could take. Mercifully, the mirror was sent away and the other slaves dismissed, but it was a small consolation. He took his place again between Danarius’ legs, under the desk, and rubbed the tender swell of his little cock through the velvet. It had to be bruised, he thought, as even a light pressure hurt terribly.

There was some comfort in having Danarius’ soft cock back in his mouth, though. Nellaros’ earlier imaginings of a cow’s teat served to associate the act with actually nursing. It wasn’t painful, either. The gentle suckling of soft flesh had a calming effect. Exhausted and raw as he was, he fell asleep that way, nestled between his master’s legs.


	4. Chapter 4

When he next awoke, Nellaros was face down on Danarius’ bed. He had the vague sensation that something was sliding in and out of his ass, but it hardly registered for the pain everywhere else. He realized that it was Danarius’ weight on top of him, hips snapping in a steady rhythm. Without windows, Nellaros had no sense for how long he slept, nor how many times Danarius might have fucked him. At this point, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to tell, even if he’d been awake.

He did his best to stay quiet and still. If he wasn’t to get any relief on his own, he could at least pretend to be asleep. It didn’t seem to bother Danarius either way. He took his pleasure as it was his right to do, filling Nellaros over and over again with cock and seed. He seemed determined to draw things out this time, though. Every time Nellaros could tell Danarius was getting close, he would ease up, slow his pace, or just stay inside Nellaros, entirely still.

A bright light, likely magic, hung above them in the bed. Sometimes, Danarius would straighten and spread Nellaros’ ass, to watch himself spear Nellaros over and over again. He ran a finger along Nellaros’ rim, and Nellaros had to bite his tongue to keep himself from squirming or whimpering. He just wanted Danarius to finish, already. If he thought Nellaros was sleeping, there was a chance he would finally leave him alone.

It was beyond Nellaros’ reasoning how Danarius could still fuck him after all this time. His own ass felt so raw, split open like a ripe fruit, he thought Danarius’ cock had to be sore by now. It didn’t occur to him that Danarius might be more used to the friction. After all, Nellaros wasn’t his first fuck toy.

Nellaros realized it might not end until he woke up. It was possible that Danarius wanted Nellaros to be awake, to feel the hot stream of release fill him up before he was plugged again. So he stirred, turning his head so Danarius could see his open eyes.

Just as Nellaros thought, Danarius thrust faster. He came in mere minutes, letting Nellaros’ ass milk him for every drop before pulling out. Instead of plugging Nellaros right away, though, he pressed a finger inside to feel the inner walls coated in seed.

“Simply delightful. Your little pussy swallows me up very well, my dear.” He fingered Nellaros as he spoke. “Even while sleeping, it’s deliciously tight.”

Maker, why wouldn’t it stop? “Thank you, Master. I’m… h-happy to please you.”

Danarius added a second finger, scissoring Nellaros open to see inside. “Lessara will be here soon with something for you to drink. Not as good as my cock but it’s very important that you drink it all up.”

Nellaros moaned as Danarius’ finger brushed against something inside that send a spark of pleasure - actual pleasure! - straight to his dick. The moment he felt his dick swell, the velvet tightened around it. He bit his lip, forcing himself to get under control. “Y-yes, Master…”

As though Danarius realized that Nellaros liked something about the fingering, he removed them. The plug was slid into place. It was much wider, this time. The same size as Danarius’ cock. Nellaros wanted to weep. He thought he would never feel pleasure or comfort again.

The door opened. Nellaros assumed it was Lessara, so he didn’t bother to lift his head to look. He didn’t want to see her, anyway.

“The elixir, Master.”

“Excellent! Come, little elf, and drink up.”

Nellaros struggled to push himself up. It took him a few tries, with no help from Danarius or Lessara, but eventually he managed to sit up. The plug pressed painfully on his insides, but there was no angle he could find that provided any relief. He took the vial Danarius held out to him and drank it all in one go. Only then did he think to question.

“What’s this for, Master?”

“For your health, my darling pet. Now lay down and I’ll let you suckle my cock until you fall asleep.”

Nellaros frowned. “But I just woke up.”

“Nel! You know better than to argue with the Master,” Lessara snapped, though she still refused to look his way.

Danarius pushed at Nellaros’ chest until he was laying down. Then, he arranged him in his lap so that he could easily get Danarius’ cock into his mouth. Nellaros gazed up at his master while he sucked, his large emerald eyes a bit red and puffy from crying. Sure enough, his limbs went slack, his eyes felt heavy, and he fell back asleep before he knew it.

* * *

Waking again was difficult. Nellaros’ head felt muddled and hazy, filled with cotton. His body tingled strangely and there was a different kind of soreness between his legs. He reached down to touch himself. Instead of velvet, his fingers met with the familiar texture of bandages. Feeling around, he determined that it was only over his cock and balls - his ass had been left bare and plugged. Fear gripped him as the fuzz in his head cleared. What happened to him? Where was Danarius? Lessara? Had his cock been damaged so badly by the table that he required bandages?!

Lessara’s face came into view, as inscrutable as ever, but for the downturned corners of her mouth. “That Maker-forsaken dwarf. I’ll never forgive him.”

“Mmh?” Nellaros’ mouth was so dry, he couldn’t speak.

Another crack appeared in Lessara’s facade. A tear trickled down her cheek. “The Master was supposed to tire of choosing slaves before he saw you. I failed you, Nel. I tried to protect you, but I’m afraid… Oh, that stupid, damned fool dwa--”

The door opened. For the first time, Nellaros realized they were not in Danarius’ bedchamber. It was the undercroft, where slaves were bled, and where the injured and sick were treated. Danarius entered, looking quite cheerful, and came to stand at the other side of Nellaros’ bed.

“The doctor said everything went perfectly well! You should be fully healed up in a few days, with some blood magic, and minimal scarring. Excellent news, yes?”

Lessara wiped her face on her sleeve and bowed. “It is, Master. Would you like Nellaros moved to your room?”

“Nellaros?” Danarius blinked at Lessara, an utter lack of recognition in his expression. “Oh, is that what he’s called? Nellaros. Doesn’t really roll off the tongue, does it.”

“Nel, if you prefer, Master.”

“Nel. Little Nel. Darling, sweet Nel. Yes, I say that’s much better. Yes. Bring him up. And... have the swivel bed brought up as well. The one with the gap for his front. Don’t want to ruin the doctor’s hard work!” Danarius beamed at Nellaros, giving his cheek an affectionate pinch. “Don’t worry, dear Nel. I’ll make sure you recover quick as can be!”

As soon as Danarius was out again, Lessara grabbed Nellaros’ hand and held it to her chest. “Be brave, dear boy. If you endure, you’ll have the Master’s favour, and all the lovely things that go with it. I’m sorry I didn’t prepare you for this. I had hoped… Well. Too late for that, now.”

“W-wha…?” Maker, his mouth was broken! Or maybe he just needed some water. Mercifully, Lessara handed him a cup with a spout he could drink from. He tried again, “W-what… happened to me?”

Lessara looked away. “A slave in your position has no business breeding. The Master prefers to make certain it doesn’t happen.”

Nellaros’ brows knitted.

“They’ve taken your testicles, dear. So you can’t have children.”

“... Oh.” Nellaros had never thought about having children. He was still of an age where it was a distant concept, something he didn’t feel the need to consider. But now, faced with the fact it could never happen, he began to weep.

“Hush now, Nel. There are worse things than being sterile. You wouldn’t want children anyway, they blubber worse than you!” Lessara wiped at Nellaros’ tears, and stroked a cool hand over his forehead. “You can’t get all worked up when you’re to return to the Master. Drink your water and calm yourself.”

“B-but… they t-took…”

“There’s no taking it back now, dear. Best to make your peace with it, and look to the future. Endure, and good things will come your way.”

Hiccuping, Nellaros nodded. He supposed he should be grateful they had only taken his balls.

* * *

Nellaros was carried back to Danarius’ room and arranged facedown on a strange, narrow table. There was a gap in the middle so there would be no pressure on his tender genitals, and a padded hole for his face to comfortably rest. He didn’t understand why he needed to be strapped down - it’s not like he was going anywhere - but it wasn’t painful or uncomfortable, so he didn’t complain.

The slaves who had brought him were dismissed, and Danarius, stroking himself openly, wearing nothing, came to run a hand down Nellaros’ back.

“My pretty Nel. You’re nearly perfect, now. If only magic could heal the inside better, I could have a proper look at you now. But I can wait.” He pressed on the plug. “What I cannot wait for is your tight little pussy on my cock. It has been an entire day, you know. I tried playing with the other one, but she doesn’t measure up to you at all. She did her best, I suppose, but none of her holes did you justice.”

The other one… Nellaros assumed Danarius meant Valoris. The other slave who had passed Danarius’ initial inspection. And a whole day? How had he missed an entire day?!

Quite suddenly, Nellaros learned the purpose of the straps. Danarius turned a lever and swiveled the table so that Nellaros was upright. He smiled and pushed his thumb past Nellaros’ lips.

“Look at you. That delightful, pink mouth. Oh, but were it possible for my cock to stay nestled inside forever. Alas.” He stepped around behind Nelllaros and removed the plug. “For now, you will swallow me another way.”

Danarius thrust inside in one, swift motion. Nellaros let out a scratchy yelp. Though he was more accustomed to the stretch, it still felt like nothing more than an intrusion. He remembered that little spike of pleasure, though, on Danarius’ fingers, and tried to angle his hips to see if he could find it again. It was to no avail, however, strapped down as he was.

“Oh… oh, yes, this is much better. Oh, my sweet little Nel, your pussy feels perfect around my cock. Aren’t you happy to be filled again?”

“Yes, Master.” Endure. He had to endure. Lessara said there would be rewards, if he was just obedient and good, exactly as the Master wanted.

“Of course you are. Your pussy remembers me, now. It misses me when I’m gone, doesn’t it.” Danarius moved slowly, so very slowly, almost all the way out, then back in again. It scraped Nellaros’ insides, demanding his attention no matter what.

“Y-yes, Master. M-my… my pussy misses you very much. I need you to fill me with your seed!”

“Mm. My slutty little fuck toy. You wouldn’t know what to do with yourself without my cock.” Again he pulled out, so excruciatingly slow, then pushed back in. “I have a gift for you, my darling. If you ask nicely, I’ll give it to you.”

The torturous slide of Danarius’ cock made it difficult to think. He hadn’t oiled Nellaros up this time, so all they had was what had been left inside with the plug.

“I-I… please, Master.”

Pressing his face into Nellaros’ hair, Danarius pulled out once again, but this time he slammed back in with a violent thrust. Nellaros had barely enough voice left to scream.

“Alright, my dear. I would prefer your mouth right now, anyway.” He pulled out and came to the side, pulling the lever to swivel the bed sideways, so Nellaros was facing the wall, but parallel to the floor.

From behind, Nellaros heard the scrape of something being dragged across the floor. Something slid into his ass, solid and thick as Danarius’ cock, and with a different texture than the plug.

“I found this at the slave market today, and thought of you immediately. Just perfect, so we can fill both of your greedy holes at the same time. Isn’t that lovely?”

Endure. Endure! Nellaros swallowed his fear and forced himself to answer, “Yes, Master. My greedy holes need to be filled.”

“Exactly so. Now, where is the… Ah!”

There was a click, the loud clank of turning gears, and then the thing inside Nellaros moved. It thrust in and out at a steady pace, invading him without mercy. He had made up his mind to endure, but his resolve wavered.

“It’s a machine! It can fuck you indefinitely, so your pussy doesn’t have to feel left out when I’m filling your mouth.” Danarius was giddy, stroking and squeezing at one of Nellaros’ cheeks while he stroked himself with his other hand. “What a pretty sight. Ah! I shall have the mirror brought in so I can see while I fuck your mouth.”

He rang the bell and instructed the slave to bring in the mirror. He came back to stand at Nellaros’ face and pushed past his lips without ceremony. “Oh… that’s good. Mm. Suck well, darling, you’ve an entire day to make up for.”

Tears streamed down Nellaros’ face. He couldn’t see the slaves return with the mirror, but he could hear the door, and the scrape of the mirror on the floor. They could see as well as Danarius the way the machine fucked him mercilessly, with no change in rhythm at all. His nerves were calmed somewhat by the familiar weight of Danarius’ cock in his mouth, however, and he suckled as though it would save him from this torment.

“Marvelous thing! Do you see that?” Danarius humped Nellaros’ face as though he were fucking a hole in the wall, excited as he was about the machine. He kept pace with the machine’s thrusts, so that Nellaros was impaled relentlessly from both ends. “You, there. Ring the bell!”

One of the slaves went to ring the bell, summoning another.

“Yes, yes, come here. Spread his ass for me, so I can see better. Out of the way… yes, right there! A little wider. Perfect. Oh, my sweet boy, if you could only see how prettily your hole swallows that cock. I’m sure it could be arranged. Oh!”

Danarius came in great, hot spurts, so much that it dribbled out the corners of Nellaros’ mouth. He stopped thrusting, but stayed for Nellaros to suck him dry, idly brushing his fingertips over one of Nellaros’ nipples. Nellaros jerked at the touch, shocked by the pleasure, suckling with a renewed enthusiasm at Danarius’ dick. He whined when Danarius moved his hand away, but Danarius either didn’t make the connection, or didn’t care.

He stood there for at least another twenty minutes, cock warmed by Nellaros’ nursing mouth, while he watched the machine fuck him. Finally, he pulled away to turn off the machine. He left it where it was, though, so he could get close and touch around Nellaros’ stretched rim.

“Ah, if only this were smaller. And quieter. I’d have it moved to my receiving room, so it would fuck you while I work.”

The slaves with the mirror were dismissed, and Danarius called more to assist with taking Nellaros from the table to the bed. Nellaros was a mess. He couldn’t remember what it was like not to hurt. He was grateful that at least the pain was all over, so he didn’t feel much of the trauma between his legs.

When they were alone again, Danarius climbed into bed and slid a probing finger into Nellaros’ ass. There was a squelching sound, different from the oil. And then, a warm, tingly feeling, almost pleasurable as Danarius plugged him back up. The pain ebbed away entirely.

“Master…?”

“Just a healing salve. I told you I don’t like to break my things. Open up.” Danarius pressed his finger to Nellaros’ mouth.

The salve tasted bitter, but very quickly Nellaros’ mouth felt tingly and nice. All that remained was the soreness in his jaw. “Oh…”

“There, isn’t that better? Time to sleep, little Nel. Master has a lot of work to do tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Master.” Nellaros nuzzled against Danarius’ cock before taking it into his mouth.

“You’re--” Danarius groaned, lightly humping as he pissed down Nellaros’ throat. “Very welcome, my sweet fuck toy. I’ll take very good care of you, as long as you please me.”


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later, the bandages came off. Nellaros managed not to sob at the sight of himself, his ballsack empty and neatly stitched up. The stitches were removed as well, with more of the healing salve helping to close the wound. Danarius lavished praise over the pink scar with his tongue and lips, nuzzling further back at the left of Nellaros’ ass. The scar was sensitive, and Nellaros’ cock twitched and filled, despite his efforts to calm himself.

Danarius pulled back and tutted, giving Nellaros’ cock a little slap. “There’s that naughty cocklet again, getting in my way. I had hoped the neuter would help, but…” He sighed. “Something else will have to be done.”

A new wave of fear gripped Nellaros, which helped to kill his erection entirely. “O-oh, don’t take my cock, Master, how will I--”

“Quit your snivelling, my pet, I’m not going to take it. It’s quite pretty compared to others. We’re just going to fix it, so that it won’t be naughty anymore.”

That didn’t sound much better, but Nellaros knew better than to argue. “Oh. I didn’t mean for it to be naughty, Master. It’s just that your tongue felt so good, my cock woke up on its own.”

“Of course it felt good. But it’s my cock that gets hard, and gets swallowed by your mouth and pussy. Your cock is a useless little nub! You couldn’t hope to pleasure anyone with that, least of all me.”

Nellaros hadn’t thought himself _that_ small. It wasn’t a nub! It was nearly as large as Danarius’ thumb, which certainly didn’t feel like a nub when he shoved it in Nellaros’ ass. He didn’t realize he was pouting until Danarius smoothed it away with his thumb.

“Don’t pout, or I won’t let you nurse from my cock, and I shall be very unhappy and cold.”

“Oh, no, Master! Please, I need your cock! I need it to fill me up!” Nellaros started to shimmy himself down, as though to prove he was telling the truth.

Danarius smiled. “I’ll fetch the doctor and we’ll get you fixed right up. No need for bandages this time. And then you can have my cock as much as you like.”

“Yes, thank you, Master! You’re so good to me.”

“I know, I know.”

The doctor came with another vial for Nellaros to drink. It was awful, worse than anything Nellaros had ever tasted, but he was instructed to drink every last drop. Danarius thanked the doctor and dismissed him, then turned his attention back to Nellaros empty sac.

Whatever had been in the vial apparently worked quickly. Though Danarius’ tongue still sent tingles of pleasure up Nellaros’ spine, his cock didn’t stir. It _felt_ like it should have, the same pressure was there at the base, but… nothing happened.

“You see? Now, you are perfect in every way.” Danarius tugged at Nellaros’ cock and let it flop down again, pleased at the useless mound of flesh. “You can’t please anyone but me, my darling pet, as you are meant to.”

“Yes, Master. I won’t be naughty anymore.”

“No, you will not.”

Danarius was quite enamoured with the novelty of Nellaros’ permanently flaccid penis. He spent some time stroking and rubbing, sending Nellaros into a weeping, whimpering state. It felt good, but provided no more relief than being penetrated. Nellaros was certain, now, that he would never feel proper pleasure again. He yelped as Danarius squeezed and tugged and rolled the flesh between his fingers, pulling back the foreskin to thumb at the oversensitive head.

“I suppose every pussy needs a clit, and this will do quite nicely. Do you like it when Master rubs your clit, my pet?”

It was too much. Nellaros writhed, keening with the sensation as Danarius rubbed his thumb over and over the head, merciless in his ministrations. He couldn’t answer.

“Just as I thought, you delightful little slut. Bend over so I can fuck you.”

With wobbly limbs, Nellaros breathlessly turned himself over and got on all fours. He only whined a little when Danarius removed the plug, a little more when he thrust his cock inside. He was grateful that Danarius held him around his middle, because Nellaros couldn’t keep himself steady by his own power. It wasn’t painful at all, anymore, to have Danarius pounding into him, though it still didn’t bring him the pleasure he’d felt when Danarius hit that spot with his fingers. But he was learning to relax and tighten his muscles around Danarius’ cock to bring him greater pleasure, and that, in itself, brought its own kind of satisfaction.

After Danarius came, Nellaros thanked him for filling him with his seed. He plugged himself up, earning delighted praise, and more rubbing over the head of his useless cocklet until he was senseless with pleasure. No, it was a clit, now. And the Master was kind to touch it and give Nellaros the gift of his attention.

That evening, he fell asleep in better spirits than he’d been since Danarius had chosen him, happily suckling at his cock. He felt less broken, now, and more like the proper fuck toy Danarius wanted.

* * *

Most mornings, Nellaros awakened to Danarius fucking him. He never knew how much earlier Danarius woke, but Danarius always waited until Nellaros was awake to cum inside him. Or so Nellaros assumed. He really had no way to tell for certain that Danarius hadn’t filled him already before that, but he preferred to think that his master waited, so that Nellaros could feel himself be filled up with his master’s nourishing love.

It got Nellaros curious, though, to know exactly what happened to him while he was asleep. Now that he was Danarius’ perfect fuck toy, his training was complete. There were a few indulgences he was given, at last, just as Lessara had promised. He was allowed whatever fruit he wished to eat. A fine little chiton to wear when Danarius had no need of him. And he found himself with some free time in the afternoons, while Danarius tended to business that required his full, undivided attention. It was such an afternoon when he wandered down to see Lessara in the baths, with the hope she could help him.

“Well aren’t you the cat that got the cream. You’re looking very healthy these days, Nel.” Lessara gave a warm smile and patted Nellaros’ head.

“I endured my training, like you told me. I’m the Master’s favourite little fuck toy, now.” Nellaros beamed with pride.

Lessara’s smile faltered just a little, but she patted Nellaros’ head again and offered him a slice of orange. “Don’t say such things outside of the Master’s company, child. Your… situation is not something most people understand.”

“Why not? Everyone wants the Master’s favour, and I’m the one who got it. Shouldn’t I be proud?”

“Proud, yes, but what you and the Master do is… private.”

Nellaros frowned. “But the Master invites other slaves to watch all the time. Doesn’t everyone know what he does?”

Lessara sighed. “You still haven’t learned not to ask so many questions. Just listen to me, for once, and leave it at that. Now, why have you come to see me, hm?”

“I want to know what the Master does to me when I’m sleeping.” Nellaros saw no point in beating around the bush.

The colour drained from Lessara’s face, and she stammered, “W-why in Maker’s name would you ask me about that?”

“Well,” Nellaros ate the orange slice and sat on a bench, “I can’t ask the doctor for anything, or he would tell the Master. I thought you could give me something that would make it seem like I’m asleep, but I’d actually be awake.”

A flicker of exasperation touched Lessara’s features. “What makes you think I’ll give it to you? If the Master finds out, it’s both our hides.”

“I won’t tell if you won’t. Please, Lessara! Just a little, just for one time.” He pouted and blinked up at Lessara with the most pitiful expression he could manage.

Lessara couldn’t resist. “Damn it all. Fine, you foolish boy! Give me a moment and I’ll have something for you.”

Nellaros jumped up and hugged Lessara tight. “Thank you, Lessara! I love you!”

“Yeah, yeah. Wait here and stay out of trouble.”

Lessara returned about fifteen minutes later with a little vial in her hand. “Here you go, you stupid child. Take this with your water before you go to sleep. After a few hours you will wake, but your body will not. It lasts a couple of hours from there, so be satisfied with that.”

Hugging Lessara again, Nellaros took the vial and carefully tucked it away into his chiton. “Thank you, thank you! I promise I won’t say a word!”

* * *

That evening, Nellaros took the vial as Lessara instructed, pleased with himself that he was able to do it without drawing Danarius’ notice. Danarius fucked him until he could barely keep his eyes open, then pissed in his mouth and fell asleep. Nellaros drifted off soon after, excited to finally know what Danarius did in the early hours of the morning.

Sure enough, when Nellaros drifted back into consciousness, Danarius’ cock was still soft and nestled in his mouth. He tried to hollow his cheeks and suck, but his body wouldn’t respond to his intentions. It was a strange, somewhat frightening feeling, only mitigated by the fact Nellaros trusted Lessara. It would wear off in a couple of hours, and then he would know what he wanted to know.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait long. Only a few minutes later, Danarius stirred. Nellaros expected to taste Danarius’ morning piss, but was surprised when Danarius pulled away. Yawning and grunting, Danarius sat up and removed the plug from Nellaros’ ass. He used four fingers to stretch Nellaros’ hole wide enough for him to press his cockhead just inside, and pissed there. In his ass! Nellaros wondered why Danarius had never done so before while he was awake. And why hadn’t he noticed it before?

Ah. Well. He was always plugged and filled with Danarius’ seed, so perhaps it was so mixed up that he couldn’t tell.

Plugging Nellaros back up, Danarius flipped him onto his back, stroking a hand down the centre of Nellaros’ chest. Then, he shifted to his knees and straddled Nellaros’ face, clearing his throat of morning phlegm as he fucked himself to hardness with Nellaros’ mouth. He pushed his thumb in beside his cock, stretching Nellaros’ lips and pressing against his tongue.

Nellaros was disappointed. So far, the only thing that was truly different was the piss, and that was hardly something particularly interesting. It didn't feel all that different to being filled with Danarius' seed, either. What was worse was that Danarius seemed to be spending a long time just pleasuring himself with Nellaros' mouth, which was wasting the precious few hours of the vial's effect.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour, Danarius pulled away without orgasm. Something new was happening.

Dragging his spit-slick cock down Nellaros' chest, Danarius continued down Nellaros' body, until he could reach a nipple with his tongue. He sucked and lapped at the nub, rubbing his cock against Nellaros' thigh.

Oh, how Nellaros wished Danarius would do such a thing while he was awake. His head swam with spikes of pleasure every time Danarius' tongue flicked over his nipple. When he sucked, it was more intense, making Nellaros want to arch his spine and beg Danarius to fuck him. Of course he'd begged before, but that was only because Danarius liked him to. This was the first time Nellaros genuinely felt the need.

Danarius moved to the other nipple, giving it the same careful attention, while his hand slid down to grasp the limp flesh between Nellaros' legs. This was less pleasurable, as Danarius seemed more interested in squeezing and rolling it between his fingers like it was just an amusing flap of skin. Soon it was this that drew all of Danarius' attention, his other pleasures forgotten.

He jerked Nellaros' cock with too firm a squeeze, too fast a pace to feel good at all. Nellaros wondered if he opened his eyes, he'd see Danarius smiling at his shame. Danarius pulled back the foreskin and rubbed a little at the slit, which felt nice for a little while, but then he resumed the rough jerks and tugs that made Nellaros want to cry.

Eventually, Danarius grew tired of humiliating Nellaros' tiny cock, and flipped him over to his stomach,with his head in Danarius' lap. He maneuvered Nellaros' mouth to wrap around his cock in such a way so as not to choke him. Then, while humping into Nellaros' mouth, he grabbed the plug, fucking it in and out with far less gentleness than he had while Nellaros was awake. He did this until he was close to coming again, then pulled the plug out entirely and got out of bed.

"Hm. That hole is begging for something other than a cock, isn't it. I shouldn't deny such a pretty hole what it wants."

The bed shifted with Danarius' weight. Nellaros burned with curiosity about what he'd brought back to fill his hole. He didn't have to wait long before Danarius shoved the first thing inside. It was very thin, Nellaros hardly felt it at all but for the friction. A quill? A knitting needle? He couldn't tell at all.

"So very pretty. It still flutters so tightly around the smallest things." Danarius groaned, presumably stroking himself while he fucked Nellaros with the object.

It was removed, and something bigger took its place. Judging by the way it curved, and the texture, Nellaros thought it was likely the handle of the fire poker. It was hard and cold, not as pleasant as he thought it might be from looking at it.

Danarius was apparently not pleased with the poker, because soon it was replaced with something else. This one was much thicker than anything Nellaros had taken before. The stretch was agonizing, a white-hot sort of pain that he couldn’t tell what it was that invaded him.

"Good boy,” Danarius murmured, “swallow it up with your slutty little hole."

The object was left there, splitting him wide open, while Danarius kneaded and squeezed and spread his ass cheeks. The next surprise came in the form of hot breath and a tongue, as Danarius teased along Nellaros’ rim. He groaned, sliding his fingers against the flesh where Nellaros’ balls used to be.

Nellaros wanted to scream. He wanted to kick and cry, and oh, how he wanted more of Danarius’ mouth! He was stretched far too wide but Danarius’ tongue soothed the burn away until Nellaros’ nerves frayed and tingled like a lightning strike. Had Danarius used his mouth before, Nellaros thought his training would have been more than bearable.

The faintest stirrings of control began to return to Nellaros’ body. The vial’s effects were finally wearing off. He still couldn’t quite move, but he could crack open his eyes enough to get accustomed to the candlelight. He bit back a gasp as the thing was pulled from his ass. He was so very grateful to be filled instead with the comfortable girth of his master’s cock. It was a familiar feeling, now, so much that he found himself wishing for it when it wasn’t there. His pussy had indeed become greedy, just as Danarius said.

More of his body awakened. He remained still as he could, though, to give Danarius a little more time to take his pleasure. Nellaros wanted to be the best fuck toy for his master, and it seemed Danarius was more apt to take his time and draw things out for himself when he thought Nellaros was sleeping.

Nellaros couldn’t maintain his composure for too long. He needed to stretch his limbs. He was hungry and needed to piss. He opened his eyes and looked back at Danarius to show him he was awake.

“Good morning, my pet. Are you ready for your breakfast?”

“Yes, Master, I’m very hungry.”

Danarius slammed into Nellaros, taking no time at all to fill him up to the brim. Nellaros gave a shaky, happy sigh as he was plugged. It wasn’t as good as the master’s cock, but knowing the pressure inside was a part of Danarius still made Nellaros feel that he’d done a good job. He obediently opened his mouth as Danarius flipped him over, to take Danarius’ morning piss.

“Thank you, Master. I love being filled with your piss and cum.” Nellaros sucked at the head of Danarius’ cock and gazed up at him with adoring eyes.

Danarius petted Nellaros’ head. “I know, my lovely pet. I save it all up just for you. Sadly, you will have to endure without for a few hours. I have some important things to attend to today, but I promise that afterward, you will be the happiest little fuck toy there ever was. Today is very special indeed.”

“Mmhf?” Nellaros drooled over Danarius’ cock.

“Yes. You’ve come very far with your training, and I believe you’re ready to be used to your full purpose. Lessara will come to fetch you to get cleaned up before I return. O~ohh…” Danarius pissed again, grabbing the back of Nellaros’ head to bob him as he relieved himself. “My darling little cock warmer. Ah, I wish I could play with you a little longer. I had so much to drink last night…”

Nellaros suckled Danarius down like his cock was the only thing that sustained him. He wanted Danarius to stay, it was so lonely without him, but he knew he couldn’t complain. He was only a fuck toy, and fuck toys waited until their masters were ready to play with them again.

“Oh, all right. If you can make me hard again, I’ll fuck your mouth and fill up your belly. Ah, I cannot resist you at all.”

Flushed with happiness, Nellaros relaxed his throat so Danarius could fuck him in earnest. He never gagged, anymore, and he relished the feeling of his master’s cockhead at the back of his throat. He knew, now, that to be fucked by the Master _was_ receiving his favour. He didn’t fuck anyone else, not even Valoris anymore.

He was filled with Danarius’ seed at both ends. He thanked Danarius for his kindness, which earned him a little pinch at his cockhead. He humped into Danarius’ hand, but the pinch was all he got.

“Now now, greedy slut, save it for later. You’ll be very busy this evening.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we are. Demons exorcised. Please do let me know if you enjoyed this. :)

Lessara took Nellaros to the baths after lunch. He was instructed to clean himself thoroughly, which included his bowels. He was always sad to lose all of Danarius’ cum, but comforted himself in knowing that he would be filled again soon.

He was adorned in a beautiful drape of pearls, accented with emeralds to enhance his eyes. The drape covered nothing of his body, but the point was to accent his beauty, not cover it up. A slave came with a new plug, golden and with an emerald on the wide end to decorate Nellaros’ pretty hole. He’d never seen such a dazzling display as what he wore now, and it made him feel like royalty.

The last thing was a little, black velvet cover for his penis. It didn’t have to be enchanted this time, because he was no longer naughty, and it was attached with a string of pearls on either side that hooked up with the rest of the drape. He was exquisite, beyond anything he could have imagined for himself.

At dinner time, he was taken to the dining hall. It was decorated for a party, with banners and and golden dishware and dozens of slaves bustling about to make everything perfect. Danarius was directing some slaves to move a table when he spotted Lessara and Nellaros. He beamed and welcomed Nellaros into his arms.

“By the Maker, you are a vision. Better than I could have hoped. You’ve outdone yourself, Lessara. Turn around, little Nel, let me see all of you.”

Nellaros turned around, bending a little and spreading his cheeks to show off his emerald before facing Danarius again. There were tears at the corners of his eyes, but this time from happiness. He was beautiful. He was favoured. He pleased the Master more than anyone.

Danarius grabbed himself through his robes. “Damn it all, I must wait. You tempting little minx. It won’t be long now, though. The first guests should be arriving shortly. Take your place, my pet, while I finish here.”

Lessara led Nellaros to the head of the table. She pulled out the chair to reveal a lovely velvet pillow, more plush than what Nellaros had beneath Danarius’ desk. He kneeled there, barely able to contain his excitement for the party. A party! He’d never been to one, not even as a house slave, though he’d heard so much about them. Dancing and laughter, decadent food, beautiful Magisters and consorts in beautiful clothes. And now he was here, in the finest adornments he’d ever touched, and the Master was so very pleased.

It wasn’t long before the first guests arrived. Nellaros couldn’t see, but the herald announced the title and name of each one. He wondered if they were as beautiful as he imagined. As more guests arrived, the tablecloth was lifted to seat more slaves. Nellaros had never seen other fuck toys, so he stared at them all with intense curiosity. Some were not unlike him - pretty, slim elves, draped in fine silks and jewels, in various states of undress. Some were quite young, strangely small on their little velvet pillows. There was a rather large slave, a creature Nellaros had never seen before. She appeared to be female, with horns and grey skin, and held herself with a stoic grace. Nellaros wanted to speak with her, but he had to stay in his place in case Danarius had need of him.

At last, the Magisters and their companions were seated. Nellaros watched with interest to see if any of the slaves served as cock warmers. Many of them did, including the giant grey woman, though her master was a woman as well. Robes were carefully parted, and one by one, slaves took care of their masters.

Danarius sat down after everyone else had been seated. Nellaros quickly got to work finding Danarius’ cock and suckled it down with greedy enthusiasm. Apparently, Danarius had been saving himself up, for as soon as he was seated in the heat of Nellaros’ mouth, he let out a great stream of piss. It was more than usual, the squelching sounds of Nellaros’ nursing filling the room. He hummed with happiness when Danarius reached down to pet him gently.

The party was in full swing. There was laughter, talk of things Nellaros didn’t understand. He hardly listened, though, lulled as he was by the comforting weight and girth of his Master’s cock. He took him to the hilt, hoping for the smallest drop of the Master’s milk. But Danarius controlled himself far too well, and only rewarded Nellaros with more piss as the night wore on.

Dinner was over, and more wine was brought. Danarius wound a fist in Nellaros’ hair and began to work him slowly over his cock while he pissed again. He pulled Nellaros back to suckle only at his cockhead for a moment, then began to fuck him in earnest, to bring himself to hardness. All the while, he spoke to his guests as though nothing was going on other than pleasant conversation. Nellaros thought it must have been the same for the others.

Once Danarius was hard, he pulled Nellaros off to stand, his cock jutting out for all to see.

“I believe it is time to get on with the festivities! Clear the table, and let us all mingle as we please!”

All the slaves were brought out from under the table to accompany their masters. In the bright magical lights of the hall, Nellaros got a better look at everyone. None of the slaves seemed to be adorned as magnificently as he. A quiet sense of pride filled Nellaros, knowing that he was the most loved, the most beautiful of them all.

Danarius led Nellaros off to the side, guiding him to sit on a bench so he could continue sucking Danarius' cock. While he serviced his master, Nellaros looked around to see what the others were doing. It was much of the same, though some of the Magisters were trading off.

One of the Magisters approached them with his companion, a beautiful woman dressed in an elaborate black and gold robe, and his slave. The slave was an elf, so similar in height and build, wearing nothing but a gold collar with a chain going down to her two pierced nipples, and lower to her pierced clit.

“Danarius! It’s been too long since your last banquet, you old bastard. Trying to make an impact, eh?” The Magister gave Danarius an amicable clap on the back, casual, as though he wasn’t balls deep in a slave’s mouth.

Danarius pulled out, however, and grabbed Nellaros’ arm to stand him up. “Glad you could make it, Tarsian. I would have thrown a banquet sooner, but I had some… reorganizing to do in my household. You know how it goes.”

The pierced slave stepped forward and dropped to her knees, immediately taking Danarius’ cock in her mouth. Danarius continued his conversation with Tarsian, as though nothing was amiss.

Nellaros had to stop himself from pushing her away. How dare she suck his Master’s cock! That was for him, and him alone! But then he felt a nudge at his back - Danarius - and realized he was meant to do the same with Tarsian. Nellaros was torn. He wanted to please his Master, but he didn’t want to be filled by anyone else. As he glanced around the room, though, he realized that it was what he was meant to do. This is what Danarius had meant earlier that morning, when he’d said he was to be used for his full purpose. The other slaves all knew what to do. It was only Nellaros who was new to the banquets.

Holding back his tears of protest, he kneeled at Tarsian’s feet. Tarsian’s cock was far more attractive than Danarius’. But it wasn’t the same. It wasn’t the cock that filled him with so much of the Master’s love. Squeezing his eyes shut, Nellaros took Tarsian’s cock into his mouth. It was velvety and smooth, and tasted much better than Danarius as well. In fact, it almost tasted sweet. Not so bad, after all.

He bobbed on Tarsian’s cock with a curious sort of enthusiasm, trying his best to suckle the milk he knew had to be there. After only a few minutes, Tarsian stopped speaking for a moment, cumming down Nellaros’ throat with a guttural sound Nellaros found quite funny. He swallowed Tarsian’s cum greedily, sucking until Tarsian stopped him with a hand on his head.

“Maker’s breath, Danarius. The mouth on this one!”

Danarius grinned. “Yes, he’s become quite the little cock slut after some training. Can’t get to sleep without a cock in his mouth!”

“You could learn a thing or two, you useless whore,” Tarsian kicked at the pierced slave hard enough to dislodge her from Danarius’ dick.

Flushed bright red, she righted herself, on her knees, and bowed down until her forehead touched her hands. “Yes, Master. I’m sorry I’m so useless. I will train harder to be a good fuck toy for you.”

Tarsian didn’t acknowledge her. He bowed his head at Danarius. “Keep an eye out for an invitation to my banquet, Danarius! It’ll blow your cock off.”

“I can hardly wait.” Danarius bowed his head in return, passively petting Nellaros’ head.

He grabbed Nellaros arm to stand him up again, all but dragging him along to see another Magister. Again, the Magister’s slave - a human boy with a very large cock - dropped down to suck Danarius. Nellaros did the same for the Magister, and was pleased to find his cock also tasted rather good.

While he sucked, he watched what he could see of the hall, and caught a glimpse of the large, grey woman with horns, seated on a bench by the wall. She was surrounded by several Magisters and their companions, so he couldn’t quite see what was going on. But he could hear.

“By the Maker! You can milk her like a cow!” A Magister laughed, followed by the others.

“Get some into a goblet and try it, Morven! Maybe you’ll grow a horn of your own.”

This set everyone laughing again. Nellaros was curious as to what they meant. He could just barely see the grey woman’s face, but it was stoic as ever. She seemed hardly present at all.

He was interrupted from his reverie by a load of cum, and he hurried to ensure he didn’t spill a drop. Just as with Tarsian, he sucked until a hand stopped him, the Magister gasping with pleasure.

“How does he do it? Mine can barely handle how long it takes to make me cum, let alone suck me dry!”

Danarius beamed with pride, petting and stroking Nellaros’ hair. “What can I say? He was born to it, really. But I have also developed some training techniques that have proved quite successful.”

“You have to share your secret, Danarius! Tell me how you do it.”

“Ah, perhaps a meeting some night. I can show you how it’s done, and you can have some quality time with him as well.”

Quality time with… Maker, no! What happened to being Danarius’ precious fuck toy? How could he share Nellaros with anyone else? Nellaros bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from protesting.

“Excellent! I’ll have my Apprentice send along a schedule, so we can decide on some evening that works for us both!”

Dragged back to his feet, Nellaros was guided along. They approached the grey woman, a few Magisters standing aside to make room for them. A female Magister stood off to the side, likely the grey woman’s master, deep in conversation with a few others. It seemed she was unconcerned with what anyone else did with her slave.

Sitting beside the grey woman was another Magister, holding a goblet beneath her breast as he squeezed her nipple. Milk squirted and dribbled into the goblet, much to the delight of onlookers.

Nellaros stared in wide-eyed wonder. The grey woman was so big. She was sitting, but even still, she was at least a head taller than the Magister sitting beside her. Her breasts were large and swollen, nipples flushed a deeper grey than the rest of her skin. There was a fascinating pattern of scars down the centre of her chest, so ornate and beautiful that Nellaros thought they had to have been inflicted on purpose. Her body was well-muscled, more than Feydis or Ilrith, and yet still had sensuous curves to her shape. Her thighs were parted, revealing her hairless pussy, and a clit nearly as large as Danarius’ cock. It was hard and flushed dark, poking out from her folds in the most tantalizing way.

And then there were her horns. They jutted out from either side of her head and curved forward, adorned in gold chains and pierced with gold rings. Nellaros thought she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen.

The Magister milking her tit glanced up to see Nellaros all but drooling over her. “Oh! Are you hungry, little elf? There’s plenty to go around in these udders! Danarius, are you starving the boy? Look at how he stares!”

A few of the other Magisters looked Nellaros’ way, laughing. There were echoes of ‘let him drink!’ and ‘feed the poor thing!’, making Nellaros flush nearly scarlet with embarrassment. He’d forgotten himself, and now he was being teased like a fool. He looked up at Danarius, afraid he’d disappointed him, but he was met with an amused smirk.

“Go on, my pet. Everyone is waiting to see you.”

It was… alright? He could meet the grey woman? Taste her milky tits? A thrill ran down Nellaros’ spine as he approached her. He hesitated when he got close, though, uncertain of what to do.

For the first time, there appeared to be life in the grey woman’s eyes. She looked at Nellaros, her face level with his while she sat. “Sit on my lap, little one, and I’ll feed you.”

Oh, but she had such a sweet, velvety voice. There was a strange accent he’d never heard, and it delighted him. It went straight to his cock, and his ass clenched around his plug. His cock couldn’t be naughty, but the signals of arousal still tried to wake it.

He sat on her lap, and she tipped him back in her arms so he could easily reach her leaking nipple. She guided it to his lips, an almost warm expression on her face.

“Drink, little one. Don’t be shy.”

Nellaros latched onto her nipple and sucked. A rush of the most delicious milk filled his mouth. It was nothing like the milk he tasted from cocks. He tested the texture against his tongue, licking at the swollen nub. Nellaros decided he liked it very much.

The Magisters all cheered and encouraged him further. Nellaros opened his mouth to get more of the grey woman’s nipple, moaning as he pressed his face into the pillow of her breast. He gazed up at her, wishing he could be with her forever.

The grey woman’s lips parted, eyes lidding. She rocked Nellaros a little in her arm, while she reached down to pull the plug out of Nellaros’ ass. Her thumb slid inside. It was so thick! Not as thick as a cock, but so much thicker than Danarius’ thumb. Nellaros moaned around her nipple and tilted his hips to invite her deeper. Her thumb curved and hit against that spot inside, the one he’d wanted Danarius to get all this time. Sparks flew behind Nellaros’ lids.

She fucked him with her thumb as he nursed. Nellaros was dizzy with an intense pleasure he’d never felt before. His hips worked to get her deeper, faster, while he suckled at her teat with a new fervour. Something was building inside of him, something so big, he thought he might cry. And then, he cried out, hips stuttering as something hot and wet filled the velvet sack around his cock.

Oh, Maker! Had he pissed himself? Danarius would be angry if he ruined his velvet cover! But the grey woman continued to fuck him with her thumb, and all sense and thought was gone from his head as he trembled and tensed, another hot spurt of warm-wet filling his velvet sack.

“Oh, look at how fucked out he is! That greedy little slut came from just her thumb!”

“Suck her clit, elf! Get her nice and wet so she can fuck you again!”

Nellaros couldn’t tell where the voices were coming from. A number of hands were on him, then, pushing him from the grey woman’s lap, between her thighs. Someone pushed Nellaros’ head until his face pressed against the grey woman’s folds, the hard length of her clit against his cheek. She smelled amazing, there, and Nellaros drooled for a taste.

He put his mouth on her clit and moaned. It tasted as good as it smelled, all musky and sweet. He suckled with sloppy, eager sounds, hardly even noticing when someone began to finger his ass. He shifted to his hands and knees so he could better be filled, mouth never leaving the delicious clit.

The grey woman’s hand slid against Nellaros’ face as she began to finger herself, meeting Nellaros’ eyes with inviting warmth. She gasped, thighs tensing and squeezing around Nellaros’ head.

“Would you like me to fuck you with my clit, little one?” Her voice was breathy and low.

“Oh yes, please, fill me with your sweet clit!”

When the grey woman stood, she towered over everyone in the room. She was at least a foot taller than any human. Nellaros barely came up to her tits when he stood as well, but she guided a nipple down to his lips with a kind smile.

“Have a little drink, dear one, and then I will fuck you senseless.”

Nellaros moaned, as much from her words as the rush of sweet milk on his tongue. The grey woman tried to pull away, but Nellaros whined and tried to latch harder.

“Don’t cry, little one. I will fuck you on your back, and you can drink your fill.”

More hands guided Nellaros down to the floor, as the grey woman lowered herself over him. Her great tits sagged onto his face, nearly suffocating him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. The voices of the Magisters excitedly watching on barely registered.

The grey woman arranged Nellaros’ legs over her thighs. “Are you comfortable, little one?”

Nellaros hummed around her nipple and nodded.

She slid her massive clit into his ass. Nellaros clenched around it, drawing a pleasured growl from the grey woman. She began slowly, the way Danarius did when he just wanted to tease himself for a little while. Nellaros was delirious with pleasure, filled in both holes by this beautiful creature. He moved to her other tit, to see if the milk there was different. He was pleased to find it just as delicious, and welcomed the new gush of sweet fluid as the grey woman fucked him harder.

Nellaros lost track of his senses. He nursed at the grey woman’s tit more out of instinct than intent. Fluid leaked out of his velvet sack, running down between his cheeks and helping to slick the way. When the grey woman came, she couldn’t fill him the way a cock did, but her pussy leaked copiously, drenching his ass and the floor.

The Magisters cheered again. Out of the corner of his eye, Nellaros saw many of them were jerking their own cocks, or were getting sucked by the other slaves. Some of the companions, too, were on their knees to serve the Magisters, or each other. Danarius looked prouder than Nellaros had ever seen him, fucking into the pierced slave’s mouth with a vigorous passion.

The grey woman pulled out of Nellaros’ ass, and someone replaced the plug, but she didn’t take her breast away. Instead, she gathered Nellaros up in her arms and sat back on the bench to let him nurse a while longer. She felt between Nellaros’ legs and smiled when she felt the wetness leaking from the velvet sack.

“You’ve gotten all wet, little one. Are you uncomfortable?”

Tears welled in Nellaros’ eyes, and he nodded.

The grey woman looked up, presumably for permission, then unfastened the sack from the strings of pearls. When his soft little cocklet was revealed, there was a murmur in the crowd. Someone laughed, then another joined. Soon, the surprise turned to a new excitement.

“It’s so cute! Look how pink and soft it is!”

Someone came up to pinch it between their fingers. They tried jerking it a few times. “Does it not get hard?”

Danarius’ voice cut through the chatter. “No, I had that fixed some time ago. It’s much prettier when it’s soft.”

“Oh, I agree.”

A tear streamed down Nellaros’ cheek. He suckled harder, burying himself against the fleshy swell of the grey woman’s tit. She shushed him, soothing, and gently rolled his cock between two fingers.

“There, there, little one. They like your tiny cocklet. I like it, too.”

Nellaros relaxed and opened his eyes. There was nothing in the grey woman’s face to make him think she was lying. He switched nipples again, massaging his tongue against nipple to get more milk. His lips were a little numb, and drool dribbled down his chin. He wished he could ask Danarius to keep the grey woman, so they could always play with her together.

Eventually, the Magisters grew bored of watching Nellaros and the grey woman. The crowd dispersed and moved on to other displays. Other slaves fucked each other for some more entertainment, getting arranged into whatever positions pleased their masters. Danarius was otherwise occupied with the Magisters and their slaves, so Nellaros was allowed to stay with the grey woman and nurse until he was lulled to sleep.

* * *

The taste in Nellaros’ mouth when he woke was familiar. He felt a pang of guilt that he was disappointed it was not the grey woman’s tit, but his Master’s cock. It was dark, so he figured they were in Danarius’ bedchamber.

He thought of the grey woman, and how beautiful and warm she was. He suckled Danarius’ cock the way he’d suckled her breasts, humping into his hand.

Danarius woke at the change in pressure around his cock, petting Nellaros’ head as he yawned. “Haven’t had enough yet, my sweet pet?”

Nellaros moaned in reply and took Danarius deeper, spit pooling by his cheek on the sheets.

“You liked that qunari cow, didn’t you? Mm…” He grabbed Nellaros’ hair and worked him over his cock idly, not trying to get hard. “I’m not partial to qunari. Far too large, if you ask me.”

“Mmhf!”

Danarius chuckled, stroking Nellaros’ cheek as he teased himself on Nellaros’ tongue and pissed. “You did very well tonight, my pet. You’ll see your cow at the next banquet. Here, you belong only to me.”

That was more than Nellaros could have hoped for. He sighed happily around Danarius’ cock, careful not to spill any piss, and closed his eyes. The banquet had proved he was valuable to the Master, and so very loved. He couldn’t wait for the next one. He would see the grey woman again, and Danarius would allow him to play with her!

“Sleep now, my darling fuck toy. Tomorrow is another day, and I’ll need you for all of it.”

Nellaros hummed and nuzzled into Danarius’ crotch. When he fell asleep, he dreamed of the grey woman, and her beautiful, milky tits.


End file.
